Random
by field innocence
Summary: Ch.2: Torture, betrayal, angst, and death. Random remember!
1. MultiProposal

A/N:** I had to post this story. I got bored at home. Anyways, thank you everyone who voted on the poll. The winner was obvious (Sasuke), but that doesn't mean he will get better stories than Itachi (I love Him). I will explain the true purpose of this story and it's future chapters. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Story: **Sasuke is ready to propose to Hinata, but before it happen. A whole bunch of flashback were presented in front of him, reminding him on how much he fail to propose to Hinata when they were young.

**Title:** Random

**Storyline:** Multi-Flashback

**Genera:** Humor

**Rate:** T

**Character's age: **Over 21

**Warning:** Bad grammar, so do not flame me about it XC

**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Digimon, suck doesn't it XC

* * *

Multi-Proposal: Part 1

"Hey Sasuke jerk! Are you ready?! I'm hungry. Sasuke!" through the whole apartment, Naruto's annoying shout was heard like bomb. His voice got everyone irritated and angry. Naruto, being the happy and hyper ninja he is, didn't mind being the loud-mouth man, all he wanted was his promising meal that Sasuke offer the other day. So here he is, knocking on his best-friend's apartment room, waiting with a grin on his cheerful face.

Meanwhile, on another Location

"So, you lie to Naruto, just to prevent him from ruining your proposal to Hinata. Am I right?" the lazy-male ninja analyzed the fact that Sasuke just explained.

"No," Sasuke stopped him, "I simply ditch him, so he won't know none of this," Sasuke re-phrase the sentence in a different reason, making sound like a semi-good and bad thing.

"But, you're still plan on taking him out to eat?" he asked.

"Mmm.... maybe," he shrugged, "When everything goes perfectly as it plan, than I'll consider the lunch-out. Until than, just don't tell Hinata about this," he scowled, giving the lazy ninja his glaring stare. Shikamaru only shrugged than continued on his tea.

A minute later, the lazy ninja did something that was never done around Sasuke before, he giggled. The serious ninja stared at his sudden smily friend, "Why are you giggling?"

Shikamaru calm himself before explaining his sudden giggles, "I just had a flashback about how you fail to propose to Hinata when we were kids," he gave a lazy smile at the twitching Uchiha.

"That was a long time ago," he scowled.

"Right.... if you consider us being only twelve and full of questions about our hormone, than I guess _that_ was a long time ago to _you_,"

"That _is_ a long time ago,"

"Why does it matter. The point is it was pretty ridiculous and funny," he smirked.

**Flashback (at the academy)**

_The class was preparing for their next lesson from their mentor, "Alright class, today's lesson is about explosive," he smiled._

_All the students had an exciting stared, "Now, everyone get a partner so we could being the lesson,"_

_Suddenly, by his command, the student pushed their chairs, swarm around, chatted and mingled with one another, trying to pick their partner._

_Naruto, being the hyper and gullible kid he was (and still is), he dashed straight to the pink-hair girl, "Hey Sakura!"_

_"No Naruto!" she barked._

_"But you didn't let me finish," he had his innocence face on before her._

_"I already know what you're going to say. So no means **no**," she growled as he continued on his attempt to ask her to be his lab partner._

_From a few distance yard, a pair of white and lavender eyes gave a sad stare before staring away from the ecstatic blond. She wanted to ask Naruto to be her partner, but he had already chosen someone else._

_Fortunately though, there was a brown hair boy who was brave enough to approach her, but apparently he dragged out of the direction by an malevolent stare from the serious Uchiha boy. Sasuke pulled the brown hair boy from Hinata's direction and threaten him if he ever try another attempt like that again. The boy trembled from Sasuke's threat and never came near to Hinata ever again._

_Hinata sigh before setting her eyes to one of the girls in her class, she was about to approach her and ask if she was available, but someone blocked her path. Sasuke Uchiha._

_"O-Oh, hi S-Sasuke," she stuttered with a kind smile. For awhile, they have been good friends, but Hinata didn't see there was more to them than she'll ever know._

_"Hi," that's the only word he always seem to get out perfectly without sweating in front of her. For some stupid reason, he couldn't get out the rests as she stared at him with those hypnotic eyes that he adored so much. The first second, his heart pounded, than his hands sweat. His breathing grew hard and heavy with no warning. And before he knew it, he lost balance to his feet and his stomach made him want to vomit, and it's only three second._

_"U-Um S-Sasuke, I-I h-have to-"_

_"No, wait," he was stun by the intense eerie feeling that occurred in his stomach, "I-I....I-I w-want to ask you i-if... i-if you c-could," he gulped before instantly taking both her hand to mid-air._

_Hinata's eyes widen, "Uh-Uh, S-Sasuke w-what a-ar-"_

_"Hi-Hinata w-would you do me the h-honor o-of be-being my-"_

_"There he is! Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" suddenly a group of insane fan-girls bursted through the aisle and straight to Sasuke's direction._

_Within second Sasuke was drain away from Hinata's hand and into the hand of the uncontrollable crazy mob of fan-girls, Sakura and Ino were among them. _

_Iruka witness the long wait that his young future ninja took just to pick a damn partner. His temper was short and annoyed, so he paused everyone and picked their partner for them, no exception._

**End of Flashback**

Shikamaru laughed, "In the end, Hinata end up with Naruto, while you got paired up with Ino," his laugher ease, to sip his warm tea.

"At least I wasn't pair up with Sakura," he tried to backfire but Shikamaru didn't feel the burn, "True, but I at _least_ didn't almost throw-up in front Hinata,"

".....so you were observing us, weren't you?"

"I was bored, and needed a little entertainment. I never thought it was you guys who I end up watching, it was amusing," he smirked.

Sasuke had his mouth open but a familiar voice intervened, "Hahaha, so you got a kick out of it too Shikamaru," the voice was loud and husky.

"Kiba," Shikamaru eyes' roll to his right and spotted the dog like male man walking to their direction, "I had sense it was you. Couldn't resist I see,"

Kiba grinned and took a seat between the two smart ninjas, "Are you kidding, once you said the word **_'proposal',_** I immediately pop my ears and heard everything," the half dog laughed as Sasuke's anger grew noticeable. It didn't worry the dog ninja for one second, he continued, "Yeah, I remembered that flashback, but there was one that was vividly irresistible,"

"Oh really. You got one?"

"Hell yeah,"

* * *

**Important**: Listen very carefully, **Random** is a bunch of random stories that were stuck in my head, waiting to escape and to be express. The chapter that you just read, will mostly likely not continue, unless I'm in the mood to continue it or you readers wish it to continue, other than that, I'll proceed Random as different stories. Concerning about the poll, it was to see how many stories should the male-character have with Hinata. For example, if Sasuke had four votes, then he'll only get four stories with Hinata, thus someone else will enter the spot light with Hinata after the number is run-out.

Plus: To thank you for your wonderful vote, I'll take the first reviewer's request on what genera and who will Hinata should pair up with for the next chapter. How like th'm apple! XD

Review but no flame!


	2. Angel May Die

A/N:** This is my old deleted story that never finish. I kept this part of it because I love it, one of my favorite chapter, but I edit it. Hope you like it.**

**Story: **A pain so strong that it made Hinata end her own life with no regret just salvation

**Title:** Random

**Storyline:** N/A

**Genera:** Angst and tragedy

**Rate:** M

**Character's age: **Younger than 20

**Warning:** Bad grammar, so do not flame me about it

**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto suck doesn't it XC

* * *

Angel May Die

* * *

Hinata ran in her apartment, where she lives alone, she roughly shut the door behind her. She drops on her knee and had her hands on her sorrow face. She couldn't believe what she just saw; she thought that, this day was going to turn out perfect, a wonderful day. A day, they could've share with each other. A day, that they could of tell each other that they love each other, until the end.

But not like this.

_I thought he love me. Why did he do this? How could he?_

**How! Because you are a fool, blind, and naïve. You are nothing more than a weakling that takes pity toward anyone who is hurting inside. Even though you are the one who is dying inside. That's how.**

_What? That can't be true. Your lying._

**HA! How I wish. Look at yourself; on your knees, crying as if anyone would ever notice you. No one bother to even look at you, let alone stare at you. Why did you think Naruto never even love you?**

_Shut up! Leave me alone._

**Leave, ha, leave. Isn't that the last thing you want people to do to you? But now you want me to leave. How ridiculous! You ask them to stay, to comfort you, to say all those caring words to _you_. That everything will be alright. Well guess what, _they didn't_. Instead it's the other way around, you did all the work, while they didn't even bother helping you up. This is so pitiful. What kind of friends are they?**

_No, you don't know them. They're my friends and they always have. I-I…_

**You what! You trust them. Hahahahaha. Now that's even more pathetic, isn't it. You trust them, look at what trust did to you. Better yet, look at what your closest friend did to you. She slept with the very same man that you practically gave everything to. Heck, you even gave up so many thing, for him. You are always to gullible. You think he would ever love you. Forever. Well let see, your best friend betray you, your lover lie to you and you still stand there, on your knees, crying. Now this is tragic. Can't you see it, they all used you.**

_Why me than? Why me?_

**Its just too simple, because you are weak, fragile, soft, and too kind for your own good. A very easy target. You let them take advantage of you until there's nothing left to take. You always let them walk all over you until there's no other place to step. Always letting them to be the bigger person than you. That's why.**

_Am I that weak. Am I that too kind, but mother always say, be kind to them and they would be kind to you back. Isn't that how it goes?_

**What! Are you forgetting that mother is dead, she is gone. She'll never come back. Those words means nothing, they all die, just like the way she die. You trap yourself in her wise, caring words, believing everything that she said is true. That they would help you survive this cruel world. Well look at her now. She has been buried under ground for the last 14 years, along with those words that she said to you. And maybe if you keep on believing her idiotic words than you would probably join mother on the _afterlife_, that if there is one. Go ahead, do everyone a favor and kill yourself, so you won't be a trouble for anyone, _anymore_.**

Hinata couldn't stop talking to herself. It was almost as if there was another person inside of her that she didn't know. A person that is the total opposite of her. Strange as it is, she listen to that other person of her and went to the kitchen, in search for something sharp.

She went through her drawers and threw anything that wasn't useful for her. Until she found what she was looking for.

It was sharp. As if it never had been use before. It was a razor-sharp knife, it was clean and clear.

As Hinata stare at it, she saw her reflection. She was disgusted at herself, disgusted at the person that she is. Always so weak. Always generous toward everyone that she thought would be thoughtful to her back. But always to naïve, for trusting every word that they said, especially him.

"But not to worry, I won't be that person again," she raise, the pointy-cooking knife with two of her hands, high above her heart as she let out one final tear before ending her life.

_Now, my dear reader, Hinata was a lovely lady. One with passions and emotions, but it all was shatter by a trust that couldn't be fulfill. Which lead us to her suicide attempt. The poor girl lost it all after that sharp blade ended her life and allow Hades to devours her most inner pure soul, a very rare fragment that could only be created by the great one themselves. If only, she saw there is more to herself than it appear, than maybe, she could have gotten her revenge on her cheated lover._

* * *

**What you think? Love it? Continue it? Skip it? Or just review and move on. Well?**

**Review!**


End file.
